The Morning After
by Emeraldeire
Summary: After the eventful night they spent together trapped in an alcove, Kylo decides to awaken Rey...not with the Force, but with something rather...pleasant. Smut, PWP, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I'd written something before this. Basically, Kylo crash lands, causing an avalanche, which traps both him and Rey in a cave. Activities ensue. This is the morning after. Enjoy!)

Whether it was her own low, luxuriant moan or the sensation of his mouth, Rey didn't know. She woke with the sound escaping from her throat, blinking in the low light of their lightsabers...still propped up against the wall, right where they'd—"Ah!"

The soft keen slid gently out of her throat, much like Kylo's smooth, wet tongue against her clit as it throbbed.

Her adjusted vision now allowed her to see the mass of sleep-mussed curls grazing her thighs as the man between them worked her hot and swollen folds with supple, dexterous skill.

Almost agonizingly slowly, that heavenly tongue of his slid down, lightly teasing the little folds of her opening with such exquisite torture. The way it danced against her was almost better than any full contact, and she felt a fresh, warm surge of wetness blossom at her entrance as she arched her back. Tangling her fingers in his thick locks, she screwed her eyes shut, a high-pitched exhalation spilling out of her mouth, echoing throughout the cave.

"Mmm," came Kylo's voice, the vibrations sending a shudder throughout Rey's very taut body as her fingers tightened in his hair. She arched her hips then, pressing herself against his mouth, repeatedly so as she felt the rigidity of his nose against her clit.

"F-fuck," she panted, groaning, "pleeease, Kylo..."

Rey whimpered as he withdrew his wonderfully skilled mouth from the heat of her pulsing core.

"Good morning to you, too, Rey," he said, his voice low and gravelly with both recent sleep and more recent lust. She watched, almost mesmerized, as he slowly and very deliberately ran his tongue around the edges of his lips, closing his eyes in satisfaction. "Has anyone ever told you just how delicious you taste between your legs?"

Rey struggled to form words, panting as her heart and her nether regions pounded quite noticeably, not at all of help to her grappling to form a response. "N-no..."

"Hm," he replied, smirk widening, "then let me be the first to show you how much I relish doing this to you..."

And his mouth was right back on her, the heat of his breath enveloping her folds, tongue long and languid as it flattened against her opening. He dragged it up, pressing thickly to her heat as though reveling in her taste, only a precursor of what was to come...in addition to Rey herself.

Kylo then fluttered his tongue against her hard clit, and she knew he could feel it throb in delight. Rey's responses, both voluntary and involuntary, seemed to enthuse him all the more, and he took her clit into his mouth, suckling it softly as he teased it gently with the tip of that tongue of his.

"Ohhh..." As the noise issued from her mouth, so more of her wetness came forth from the heat inside her, and she was sure that he could taste it anew.

If there had been any mistaking of just how pleased Kylo was at the intensity of his effect on her, there was no room for doubt now as his lips tightened around the hard little nub, sucking at it profusely as one of those long, dexterous fingers circled her opening, just barely ghosting along the edges of the petals encircling it.

Rey trembled with want, with pure _need_ , her throat far too constricted for any noise to escape as her toes curled.

"Do you want this, Rey?" his voice rumbled as his mouth left her clit, leaving nothing but the very tip of his finger to tease at her entrance. "One of my fingers working away inside of you?"

Rey exhaled in a rush, unaware she'd been holding her breath, and the fresh oxygen from her resultant gasp made her pleasantly dizzier as she fought to reply.

"Y-yes," she whimpered, not remotely above begging for it. "Kylo, please..."

"Now?"

His relentless teasing had nearly driven her to tears, a dry sob escaping from her open mouth.

"Yes! Please, Kylo...I want...I need it..."

"Oh, I'm sure you would go on living without it if I—"

"Don't!" she gasped, unable to even think of him leaving her in this state, so close to him, so close...

"Oh?" he said, brows raised in mock surprise. "I thought you said—"

"Please," came her next implore, through gritted teeth as she canted her hips, Kylo's finger withdrawing as she moved closer, just enough to keep the barest hint of contact with her pulsing opening.

"Please 'what,' Rey?" he asked, and she could hear the smirk in his voice, both of them surely remembering when he'd spoken the same words last night...the thought of which inflamed her all the more.

"Just...anything of you, inside of me, please!" Rey's knuckles tensed as she redoubled her grip on his hair for emphasis. "I want you...inside me...now."

Whether her pleading was sufficient or whether he himself could no longer wait, Rey didn't know, nor did she have time to contemplate whether it was either of these or both as he slid a finger as far inside of her as it would go, the coolness of it contrasting gloriously with the heat of her swollen, aching core.

Now in delight and gratitude, a whimper escaped her as she bucked her hips, anything, everything for just that sweet friction as his mouth returned. He teased the edge of the hood around her clit with the tip of his tongue, slowly drawing the finger out, pressing just as slowly back inside, hard against her upper wall. Rey almost came right then and there as he slid over that delicious, hungry spot inside of her...and he took note immediately.

"Not just yet, Rey."

"Please, Kylo, please just let me cum!" she whined loudly, body trembling with all it was taking her not to fall apart.

"Fuck," he seethed, his voice now rough and plainly thick with lust as he appeared to drop the guise of tormentor and indulge himself in just how much he wanted her in return.

"Do you know just how fucking wet you are?" he nearly growled, and Rey felt a swell of gratification bloom in her abdomen at his words. Kylo then eased a second finger inside her tightness, and the strangled noise that escaped her throat was one she never thought she'd make in her life.

"You are all but dripping onto me, Rey..." Kylo's very voice, his fingers as they pumped slowly in and out of her, his heat, the way he moved and breathed, it was all so, so deliciously good, and Rey let out a long, loud, plaintive moan, the sound reverberating off the cavernous walls.

"I love it when you moan...when you can't help but voice the pleasure..." he murmured, a deep, desirous edge to his tone as he began to repeatedly crook his fingertips against that spot inside her, his thumb rubbing at the sensitive flesh surrounding her clit. Instead of continuous groans, Rey's voice became broken, stuttered cries, and the heat rising in her belly was reaching a crescendo as her body bowed—and then he withdrew, and she nearly wailed in protest.

Her eyes found him, but all potential pleas were lost as he sucked her juices from his fingers, thoroughly appearing to savor the taste of her essence and making no effort to conceal the noises his mouth made around the digits that had been stroking her most sensitive parts just moments ago.

Unlike—and due to—the events of the night before, Kylo had no restrictive garments whatsoever to hide his erection from her gaze. Amid the urgency of the both of them, Rey hadn't been able to give it a proper look: thick, long, and flushed, jutting out from a soft mass of dark curls, curving gently upwards at just the right angle...it had certainly felt that way, and she thought she saw it twitch before she looked up at his face.

His eyes met hers, and she'd bet anything that that throb of his cock was due to her openly lustful gaze that had just been affixed to it.

Almost as if by some form of magnetism, Kylo finally closed the distance, and Rey's now very heightened senses immediately welcomed the warmth, the hardness of his body against hers as their lips met fiercely. She groaned in satisfaction, their mouths cleaving to one another almost automatically as her tongue caressed his. Rey was instantly met with her own taste, and it somehow stoked the fire burning its way through her veins as they kissed over and over again, faster, more insistently. Her hands ran down the planes of his back, his chest, his abdomen, exploring them anew as his hands trailed from between her sensitive inner hips up to her breasts, cupping them gently at first, then massaging. Another moan escaped her, and her hips bucked, the tip of his swollen member nudging the heat of her entrance, and this time it was Kylo's turn to let out his own wordless noise of both pleasure and want for more.

His lips left hers then as his hands continued to play her chest, and she sighed with gratification, not having previously realized just how much she enjoyed Kylo's hands on her breasts...so much so that she'd nearly allowed her burning need to rest.

However, when she opened her eyes as one hand left her chest, their gazes met once more. Kylo positioned himself at her entrance, pausing as if to ask for permission...and a new warm feeling, this time in her heart, blossomed at his hesitation...consideration.

"Yes," she breathed, and he smiled...perhaps the first genuine smile, not a bit of teasing or sarcasm evident in it whatsoever, that she'd seen him give.

This moment was replaced by a new one as, at long, nearly ridiculous last, the head of his cock parted her soaking inner folds, slowly yet undeniably graciously pressing past them as every single hot, throbbing inch of him filled her.

"Ohhhhhhhh," came Rey's voice, the sensation of his cock against each and every spot inside of her so indescribably _good_. She panted, sinking her nails into his shoulders as Kylo himself let out a groan...and this time, neither of them broke the other's gaze, each of them reveling in the sight of what the other was feeling as they savored this moment...before he slowly began to move.

Kylo's hips rocked gently against Rey's, and she was sure he'd made certain to take her at an angle that allowed the bone above his cock to massage her clit.

"Aah-h!" Rey pulled at the muscles of his back, her hands running down the length of it, fingers compressing the halves of his rear end as she tilted her head back. Unexpectedly, his mouth found her exposed neck almost immediately, and she let out a high-pitched exhale of surprise as he suckled the sensitive flesh, his pace between her legs beginning to climb as she wrapped them around his waist like a vice.

"Oh, fuck!" she cried out, feeling herself become impossibly wetter as he moved swiftly in and out of her, rubbing at the ache he'd given her core with his merciless teasing.

"Mmh, yes," he exhaled, the heat of his breath on her neck and the pleasure dripping from his vocalizations sending another shudder throughout Rey's body. She pressed her naked chest against his, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her hardened nipples at the warmth of his equally bare skin. Rey indulged in the sensation of the soft mounds moving against his chest, his lips, teeth, and tongue teasing at her neck as his cock and the bone above it rubbed against her most intimate places in any and every right way imaginable.

One of his hands copied hers as he folded it over one of the globes of her ass, squeezing deliciously, thereby pulling taut the flesh of the opening that was being filled again and again by his hard cock.

"Oh...fuck...fuck me, Kylo, please, don't stop!" she cried. The noise he made in response was nothing short of delicious...he may have said he loved it when she moaned, but Rey was damn well sure the feeling was mutual. "Kylo...I...I'm going to cum! I...please, make me cum!"

Their pace had reached its height now as he pounded into her, the sounds their hips meeting over and over again punctuating the crude, primal noises of her hot, dripping sex repeatedly swallowing his thick length as she drew ever closer.

"Uh...huh! Yes, Rey...Rey..." The sound of her name in his voice as it was right now pushed her right to the edge, and as he withdrew from her neck to watch her as she came, that intention became apparent as their eyes met once more, and it was more than enough.

With a loud, unrestrained cry of his name, Rey came, her head thrown behind her as her body was wracked with ecstasy. Convulsing in his arms, she could feel him grow somehow harder as she drenched him with her liquid lust. Kylo's thrusts stuttered as, with a handful more, he reached his own beautiful release. Rey's eyes seemed to be unable to recall how to close as the sensation of him erupting hotly inside of her sent her spiraling once more. Her body twitched and shuddered uncontrollably as they watched, felt, experienced the other letting go.

Whether it was after several minutes or several seconds, Rey was unsure, but when she'd finally ridden out the rest of hers, breath slowing, Kylo leaned in to capture her lips with his own. If she'd been able to do anything other than melt into it, she would not have chosen otherwise for the Rebellion itself, and her hands came back to his front to rest tenderly upon his shoulders. This kiss was soft, gentle, and felt sweeter, more loving than any of those they'd shared thus far.

Rey had once been able to say she'd never once made love...fucked, perhaps, but...now, she was sure she could definitely say otherwise.

Rey found herself smiling into this kiss, and as they parted, a different noise left her lips: a giggle.

She opened her eyes and found him staring into hers with a happy sort of befuddlement.

"Good morning to you, too, Kylo."


	2. Chapter 0

**Oh, jeez. I haven't posted in what feels like ages. I never posted the prelude to The Morning After, so just call this The Evening Before.**

A thunderous roar shook through Rey's ribcage, sending her heart into near overdrive as the Padawan sprang to her feet, lightsaber in hand.

She'd been in a deep state of meditation, as recommended by her instructor...who was conveniently nowhere to be found. Rey wouldn't have expected any less, of course. This little alcove on the mysterious island was her safe haven, a space free of distraction. Until now.

The tremors hadn't stopped...in fact, they seemed to have moved to right above her. Feeling the adrenaline already pounding through her veins, Rey rushed towards the mouth of the cave, stopped in her tracks by a gigantic boulder...followed by another...then another. This was like a scavenger's game she'd played on Jakku, attempting to dodge dull little scraps of metal thrown by the children...with the exception of the fact that those pieces of shrapnel couldn't crush her flat.

Trying desperately to predict where the next one would hit before the light was hidden completely, she felt into the Force. Trusting her instincts, she took a leap forwards-before nearly taking a direct hit to her elbow by another one of those blasted rocks that seemed to be tumbling down in a torrent now, quickly eliminating every possible window of sunlight. The offending rock grazed her arm, and Rey hissed in pain, glancing up with a frightened gasp as she jumped back into the safety of the cave before the last boulder fell with a resounding crash, sending her into complete darkness, save for the cool blue glow of her lightsaber.

The trembling of the cave had all but stopped. Rey shoved desperately at the rocks with her uninjured limbs, knowing that her training was insufficient to clear the mouth of the cave.

"Ugh...come on! No!" With every push, the Rocks seemed to settle even more tightly among themselves, effectively sealing her inside the little alcove that she'd once called safe. Rey scowled at the irony of that now. She supposed she could try and carve out a path with her lightsaber, but melting these rocks could take hours...hours that she didn't have before the cave ran out of air.

"Oh, quit being so dramatic," said a deep male voice.

Rey stiffened, rounding immediately on the source of the voice...she knew who it was before she saw him...or perhaps, would have seen him, had the cave not been so dark. Moving into a defensive posture, she aimed the light of her weapon in every possible direction without giving up her guard...until Kylo Ren came out of the shadows, hands up in a half-hearted surrender, looking strangely...bored?

"How did you find me?" Rey demanded, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice as he approached.

"I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you-"

"That wasn't the question I asked you, Kylo," Rey retorted through gritted teeth, asserting herself with a venomous glare, taking a step towards him.

Kylo stopped his approach, his eyes roving over her in a way that made her feel...a sort of pleasant discomfort. She pushed it away irritably as his eyes returned to hers.

"I'd recommend putting down your lightsaber, but that would eliminate our only source of vision...physically, anyway," he said with a smirk, by now well aware that he wasn't the only one in the cave learned in the ways of the Force.

Rey attempted to slow her labored breathing with a bit more effort than she would have liked on a typical day. This was Kylo fucking Ren, for the Rebellion's sake...but beyond that obvious fact, as much as she disliked admitting it, he didn't seem to pose any immediate threat...for now.

She forced herself to relax a bit, trying to hold his gaze. "What are you doing here?"

"My, my, so inquisitive," he remarked, smirk never fading. "Currently, I'm being trapped here...I'd give you proper credit for how well you'd planned it, but you don't seem to have had anything to do with it...of course you couldn't have, unless you were the one who damaged my engines."

"No, as much as I would have enjoyed that," came Rey's voice, wry yet less defensive than before. "That would explain the avalanche, I suppose," she continued, moving her lightsaber in gesture before she saw his eyes fixate on something below her shoulders. At first, her heart rate jumped, thinking he was staring blatantly at her chest, and she crossed her arms immediately...before realizing the destination of his gaze.

"Are you hurt?"

She blushed. Why would she ever have thought-?

"Not really," she said, and before she could stop him, his hand was on her arm, inspecting the damage as he plucked the lightsaber out of her temporarily weakened grasp. "Hey! Get off me! What are you-?"

"Shh! Stand still, will you?" he said irritably, holding the lightsaber up like his own personal torch as he peered at her injury.

"It's just a scratch, Kylo, why-?!"

"Rey," he said firmly, his dark eyes meeting her blue ones as the sound of her name in his voice sent a wave of warmth to her face. Damn. There was no way he missed the blush this time.

"What...?"

"Shut up," he said, returning to her injury. His hand, albeit gloved, was on her bare skin...and it was doing nothing for her pounding heart. Damn it. She bit her lip, this time not out of agitation. Yes, of course, her enemy was attractive, to put it very mildly...there had been a few vivid dreams here and there, but she'd done her best to focus any energy she had on her training. It was best, of course, not to entertain those though-

And he set her lightsaber down, drawing his own, and before she could get out a word-

"I need the extra light, that's all," he said calmly. Somehow, she was comforted by his voice when it wasn't dripping with condescension, let alone bearing a threatening edge, and for some unnameable reason, she followed him to sit next to where he was positioning their weapons against the wall, his hand never leaving her injured arm.

Illuminated by the red of his lightsaber, he extended his other hand, his fingers aglow by the cool blue of her own weapon as he closed his eyes.

Rey, cursing herself for it all the while, chose this moment to study his face...that jawline, those full lips, and dear heavens, those cheekbones...he looked so peaceful and stupidly, ridiculously perfect as the warmth from the hand not touching her arm began to grow, temperature rising over her injury...but where she expected to feel a sting, she felt...nothing?

She pulled herself away from Kylo's face to look at her arm-huh?!

"Good as new," he said plainly as she reached to feel it. Where she'd surely be feeling a bit of blood, there was nothing but smooth skin...smooth skin that, for some reason, was still in Kylo's hand...which he began to withdraw.

"No!" Before she could stop herself, she placed her hand over his, trying to keep it where it was...what? Why?! Why was she trying to keep her enemy in contact with her body, let alone so close?!

He chuckled deeply as Rey, blushing furiously, forced her eyes to return to his.

Oh, shit.

He knew.

There was no mistaking it. Damn it all! He could hear her thoughts, and having been so vulnerable and otherwise focused, there was no way she could hide.

"Nope," he replied, the smirk returning to those deliciously full lips, which were now far too close...and try as she might to deny the fire starting to lick its way through her insides, there was no way she could retreat, and even if she wanted to retreat...but she didn't want to.

"And nor do I," he said softly, his breath grazing her face, and for the sake of the Force itself, the sweet yet cool scent of it, let alone his scent...too much, far too much, and before she knew it, she was leaning in, at long last, her lips were pressing up against his, and he was kissing BACK, and her mind screamed the sheer WRONGNESS of it all, but then his hand, now out of its glove, was caressing her neck before moving into her hair...and suddenly, nothing had ever felt so right in her life.

He smiled against her lips, having heard her thought, of fucking course he had, and Rey let all her reservations dissipate, and beneath those came the truth: she wanted more.

Reciprocating his movements, she moved her hands up into his thick, soft curls, kissing him over and over again. If this is what it felt like to be among the heavens, she wasn't returning any time soon, and those lips of his grew more and more insistent...and oh, how wonderful it felt to embrace the fact that she wouldn't have it any other way. His hot tongue moved over her bottom lip, and Rey didn't think twice about extending her own, and it felt inexplicably delicious. Their tongues danced, her stomach fluttered, and a certain warmth between her thighs began to brew.

Obeying its heat, she pulled him down with her to the cold floor of the cave-and met soft fabric instead. Confused, she pulled away, realizing just now that he'd removed his cloak. She must have missed it, having become quite distracted by that mouth of his...which was now on her neck, and without bothering to stop it, Rey let out a long, low moan, shuddering as she arched her back at the sensation, tilting her chin up and out of the way. He chuckled again, clearly enjoying himself as he pressed his lips to her neck, grazing them down the side of it, his breath sending a shiver throughout her body.

"Cold?" he asked, pulling back to look smugly upon her dazed expression with a shit-eating grin.

She tried to look annoyed, but couldn't help laughing a bit as she replied, "You know damn well I'm not!" Pulling him back down by his shoulders, she murmured into his ear, "Quite the opposite, in fact," before biting his earlobe. He let out a soft yet pleased grunt at that, and her clit unmistakably throbbed at the sound. More of that, she wanted, and dragged her tongue down that delicious jawline of his before biting and sucking at his neck, a bit more insistently than he had done to hers, but he certainly didn't seem to have any complaints.

It was Rey's turn to let out a grunt, this time of genuine frustration as she tried unsuccessfully to move past his collar.

"Mmm, shall I help you out with that?" he asked, and the huskiness of his lust-laden voice sent another wave of pure, unhindered want throughout her system. Rey nodded wordlessly, biting her lip in anticipation as he began to undo the garments keeping his torso from her gaze, her touch, her tongue, her own bare skin...there was no mistaking the dampness between her legs know, and she pressed her thighs together to abate her growing need...which did not go unnoticed by Kylo.

"Something tells me you'll need to open those very shortly, Rey," he said, and her name in his voice didn't hold a candle to the sound of it now...low, gravelly, and filled with desire. Rey couldn't help but moan softly at the implications of his words, and she watched ravenously as he undressed himself right before her eyes.

His undeniably strong arms, his toned chest, his lean abdomen with a light dusting of dark hair just below his navel...it was enough to make her mouth water, and before he could make a snarky little comment about what her expression surely must have belied, she pulled him roughly back down to her, kissing him fiercely.

His warmth, his bare skin on the exposed flesh of her stomach, all of it stoked the fire building inside her as she pressed her body against his. His hands went to her own clothing as he fumbled with it, and she bucked her hips in excitement and anticipation. Somehow, he was able to undo each and every uncomplicated knot (even though she would hardly care if he'd torn the garments clean off), and he pulled the last piece from her torso, kissing down her neck, her collarbones, before lifting his head to look straight at her exposed breasts.

Rey couldn't help but to blush as he licked his lips at the sight, her nipples hardening under the heat of his gaze as he cupped her breasts in his hands, massaging them a bit. She let out a soft sigh, tilting her head back once more before Kylo returned his mouth to her desirous flesh, kissing softly down the heated mounds. Delicate kissing turned to sucking as his mouth found a nipple, and Rey keened aloud at the sensation, her fingers knotting in his hair as she arched her back, wanting more, craving more as he kissed his way to the other breast, his hand attending to its twin.

The sounds pouring out of her mouth were noises she could barely recognize. That hardly seemed to matter, especially since they seemed to encourage Kylo, whose other hand began to slip slowly down her torso. Her breath hitched as his fingers ghosted along the inside of her hipbone before sliding deftly inside her leggings. Her hips, almost of their own accord, rose to meet his touch, and it was only then that she realized just how wet she was.

Kylo let out a low growl as his cool fingers teased her hot, soaking folds. "Although they're quite a reassurance on their own, don't believe I need your thoughts to tell me just how much you want me..."

Rey could only moan in response, the end of the sound turning to a high-pitched exhalation as one of those long, slender digits eased their way inside of her tight, aching core. "Yes...more..." she heaved breathlessly, and he graciously obliged, slipping another finger inside of her, and she groaned indulgently, moving her hips with his hand as his thumb found her throbbing clit. "Ah! Kylo!" she exhaled, fists curling in the folds of his discarded cloak as her walls throbbed with the undeniable pleasure. "Fuck!"

His fingers worked her in such an indescribably delicious way.

"Rey," he said lowly, "do you know how absolutely lovely you look right now, writhing under my touch, with my fingers inside of you? You're soaking wet..."

His voice, now next to her ear, was almost enough to send her over the edge, but just as her hips canted to take his fingers impossibly deeper, he withdrew them.

Rey let out a moan of frustration, but her eyes alit upon his face just in time for their eyes to meet as he sucked her sweet nectar from his fingers, and by every deity, she was smoldering.

"Please, Kylo," she groaned, eyes now traveling to the very prominent bulge between his legs, and she bit her lip at the sight. There was no mistaking its size, but the trepidation she felt was nothing compared to just how badly she was aching with her sheer need for him.

"Please, what, Rey?"

Another groan of frustration came out of her throat. "You know damn well 'what,' Kylo," she seethed, suddenly wrapping her legs around his hips, pulling him down once again by his bare shoulders as her still-clothed sex rocked against his hardness. Rey let out a pleased sound, undulating her hips against his barely-contained erection. Kylo let out a groan of his own, looking down at her through lidded, smoldering eyes as Rey's hands found his belt, slipping it undone. Kylo wasted no time, either, his fingers dipping inside the waistband of her lower garments, dragging them down her legs, divesting her of her remaining clothing as she lay bare and open before him.

She watched as his eyes drank in the sight of her, completely naked, blushing once more yet making no attempt to cover herself...and the look upon his face was definitely worth it. Rey couldn't help but to grin at him, yet there were no comments to be had...his expression said everything, and Kylo's hands hurriedly went to work at his own clothes, and as his cock sprang free of its leather confines, Rey's eyes widened. It was beautiful, and she savored the sight of him for as long as she could, nothing more hiding his incredible body from her own gaze...before he moved his hot, pulsing member against her now dripping folds.

She let out a soft sigh at the sensation, arching her hips against its girth, watching him enjoy the sight of her rubbing her clit against his hard cock before he leaned down, pressing his naked body against hers, and she let out a moan at the sensation of uninterrupted flesh, pressing her breasts against him, which Kylo appeared to enjoy as he returned his mouth to hers, kissing her fiercely, their tongues entwining once again as she felt his hand between her thighs for a second time. The head of his cock parted her inner folds, and she heard him, felt him gasp against her mouth at the heat of her swollen core as she arched her hips again.

"Please, Kylo, please," she whimpered, her body trembling now, "I can't take it..."

"Oh, I believe you can..." he murmured softly, trailing a hand up to her right breast and squeezing it just so.

"You know damn well what-" and then she gasped sharply, releasing an "Ohhh!" as he finally pushed himself inside her, slowly, deeply, entirely. Kylo's groan melded with her own as his hips met hers, cock buried within her heat to the hilt. His eyes had never left her face, she realized once she looked up at him, meeting his gaze as she pressed herself flush against him, trying to get him as deep inside her as he could possibly go, kissing him again as he, at long last, began to move.

The sensation set every nerve in her body alight, tingling, and she drew in a long gasp of air, dragging her nails slowly up his back as his deliciously gradual strokes rubbed so wonderfully against each and every spot. Rey felt herself pulse around him, and the noises he made as she did so were nothing short of the absolute sexiest thing she'd ever heard in her life...until he let loose a moan of her name. "Reeeyy..."

"Uhh..." was all she could respond, canting her hips against his, the bone above his hard, throbbing cock grinding at her clit in just the right way as she felt herself get impossibly wetter before she found the word: "Faster..."

Kylo seemed more than happy to oblige as his pace climbed, and his lips could not seem to get enough of hers, and Rey was hardly complaining, kissing him back each and every time his mouth descended. He was now pounding into her, and the sounds they both made echoes off the walls of the cave, the primal striking of their hips adding to it.

It was nothing short of electrifying, their bodies sliding against one another as Rey's breath began to come in short, shaky gasps, her nails sinking into the halves of his smooth, shapely rear as his cock slid in and out, fast, hard, and so wonderfully, amazingly good. "K-huh!-Kylo! I-I'm-!" Kylo reached down with one of those long, dexterous fingers, rubbing her clit as he heard, felt the sounds of her approaching release, his lips finding her neck once more as she gasped, hips moving frantically against his. "Oh...yes...yes! Aaah! Kylo!"

And with a loud cry, Rey convulsed, her body bucking as she reached her peak, tossing her head back as he gripped her shoulders from beneath, never ceasing his pace as he drew out her orgasm, suddenly sending her into another, which triggered his own end. With a groan of her name among some strangled exhalations, he released, several hot streams of his seed painting her walls in the most wonderful way as her body twitched with the aftershocks of it.

Kylo's breath somehow complemented her uneven gulps of air, and she wrapped her limbs around him, pressing a deep kiss to his lips as he returned it, tongue lazily, lovingly caressing her own.

She pressed a hand to his heart, which was beating a bit more slowly now, and he kept her body against his with one arm, reaching for the side of his cloak with the other as he wrapped them in it, rolling them both over so that Rey now rested atop him.

They weren't going to be escaping for quite a while now, Rey was certain of it, and Kylo chuckled just as she did, surely hearing her thought.

Oh, yes...this was going to be quite a wonderful adventure.


End file.
